gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
Null Event (Public Server II Event)
The Null Event started is an event on the Public Server II, which started in late December. Ghost Ship Shortly after the start of the event, several pirate ships appeared in the world. The main one appeared north from Oasis City (Crustaceous Cove) and one other appeared southwest from Res Novae and east from ToxicSpider. If a player held a fishing rod for 5 minutes, they would obtain a special page of a story. Pages would change every day or two, so players who wanted to get all would have to be fairly active. Effects From 30th December to 4th January there was a regeneration beacon on the ghost ship. on the 4th, Null destroyed the beacon. Fading Jonpot fought back with a regeneration generator. When a cursed tear (dropped from a Ghoul 100% of time) is inserted, players will be granted regeneration tier ? for ? seconds. Players who were on the ship would also get Hunger tier ?. Pages Once the event started, you were able to fish for pages. To receive pages, you had to fish on Ghost Ship for five minutes. At first, it was very dangerous. You had to avoid Ghouls, custom mobs that spawned on the ship, all the while having hunger threatining to starve you to death. Luckily you could build on the ship, allowing players to build huts for safe AFK-ing. Eventually everyone was in Gamemode 2, which prevented safe AFK-ing. At the same time the hunger and Ghouls were removed because the players defeated Null. Order of Pages # Once upon a time, the world of Minecraftia lived in harmony. Every player in the world had a gamemode to represent them. # Gamemode 0, players in this gamemode would defend the world from monsters and gather the materials to survive. # Gamemode 1, which allowed the players in the heart of the cities to create redstone contraptions and builds of magnificent magnitude. Without having to worry about the monsters on the walls of the city, players in GM1 walked hand in hand with innovation. # Gamemode 2, for the players who wished to frolic with the players in GM1, but did not possess the power or knowledge to create things as they did. These players wandered through their creations, gazing, learning. # Gamemode 3, for the players who passed away. This gamemode allowed their souls to posses monsters or humans and view their lives as if it was their own. # The world was in perfect harmony. That is until a Gamemode 1 creator unlocked a hidden power. SPARK had found a way to harness the power of DESTINY. By controlling the future he would be able to wipe out all monsters, give knowledge to players in GM2, and bring back loved ones from GM3. It would be a world of happiness where nothing wrong could happen. A CREATIVE world. # Time passed. # SPARKS had created a perfect world, and was declared a hero. But... one day, in an effort to convert monsters to Gamemode 1 players, something went terribly wrong. Sparks found that the minds of the monsters were much more complex than he imagined. He was unable to understand them. In an attempt to "dumb down" the intellect of the CREEPER, he infused it with a BAT. Chirping loudly, the abomination that he had produced screeched, and with his final words, dived into a crowd and exploded into arcane toxins, killing hundreds. # "STARE INTO THE MAW OF THE VOID. YOU HAVE UNLEASHED A POWER YOU KNOW YOU CANNOT CONTAIN." # Terrified, SPARKS tried to recover the lost souls from GM3. Alas. They could not be found, the arcane explosion had banished them forever. # Within a week a plague spread across Minecraftia. Players dissolved into arcane dust, forever lost. Monsters were returning, this time in greater numbers... and with changes. Instead of the normal three: Zombies, Skeletons, and Creepers, new waves of Firey Clouds, Cubes of Slime, Tribes of Pig Zombies, and Fire-shooting Flying Squids appeared. # With the power of DESTINY in his hands, SPARKS knew what he must do. # With a crack of thunder and an earthquake that split mountains, purple beams emerged from the newfound cracks in the world. Suddenly in a blinding burst of light, Sparks divided the two worlds from each other. He had created a new gamemode. # GAMEMODE 4: FILLED WITH ENTROPY, THIS IS THE MOST UNSTABLE GAMEMODE. # SPARKS had divided the world and saved as many souls as he could. He had stopped the spread of the plague, but at a cost. The world was filled with ENTROPY, the opposing force to DESTINY. Players would destroy the ground as they walked, squids would become hostile, dead players would become enemies, and would not go into Gamemode 3. Snowballs did damage. Tall, slender, arcane figures aided the monsters in battle. # After months trying to cope with the new additions to their life, the players stood up and complained to SPARKS. # In a last attempt to aid the players, SPARKS sacrificed himself to provide shreds of DESTINY throughout the world. Creating Boots of Ostara to prevent the corruption of the world, Soul Probes to capture the essence of the enemy, to try to understand them, to try and revert the rift they had created. Finally Heart Canisters, to protect the noble players who had sacrificed everything to try to create the perfect world. # Without SPARKS, but with the power of DESTINY, the players managed to live a solemn yet productive life. Towns reemerged. The PLAINS. The MESA. The ICE SPIKES. And another town popped up in the South. NEW HOPE was a town founded by one of the leaders of the REDEMPTION. The redemption's purpose was to try to understand monsters and what had happened to their old world. Custom Mobs Some custom mobs known as ghouls spawn on the ship. Category:Public Server II Category:Community Category:Monthly events